leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
M11/Trivia
This movie was released between Arriving in Style! and The Psyduck Stops Here! in Japan. * The ending theme song for the movie is by Crystal Kay while the English dub ending song for the movie is This is a Beautiful World by Aaron Brotherton. * This movie is the first time the Pokémon anime in any form is presented in an format in addition to in its initial airing. * This is the first movie to have the introduction credits take place during the title sequence. * This is the first movie to be a sequel of a previous movie. Although Mewtwo Returns is a sequel to Mewtwo Strikes Back, it is an anime special rather than a Pokémon movie. * This movie marks the first time that Brock's family and Dawn's mother appear in a movie. * This movie marks the second time when a Legendary Pokémon from a previous movie reappears. The only other time was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where made a second appearance after Mewtwo Strikes Back. It was, however, a different Mew, whereas the in this movie is the same one that battled with over Alamos Town in The Rise of Darkrai. ** This is also the first Pokémon movie where a Legendary Pokémon reappears immediately after the previous film. * Origin Forme and Sky Forme debuted in this movie prior to their game debut in . * Palkia doesn't have a role in the movie despite it being on the first movie poster. It only makes a cameo in a flashback. This marks the second time that a Pokémon appear on the posters even though they don't actually appear in the movie itself, the first being in Jirachi: Wish Maker (one of whose posters showed and , which did not play a role in the film). The poster for the non-Japanese release of Mewtwo Strikes Back also showed several unused Pokémon in stock poses. * The mother and girl that were reading the legend of Rota in the beginning of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and were seen buying a cotton candy and running away from Darkrai in The Rise of Darkrai are seen again making a cameo in this movie. * and make a cameo in the opening of the movie, battling with and , respectively. This may reference the meeting of their , who battled in the finals of the Wallace Cup. * The movie shows and the seven Eeveelutions at the time ( , , , , , , and ) during the opening sequence. * In the Finnish dub, when Team Rocket are in the Reverse World, Jessie compares it to the fun house Vekkula in , an amusement park in . * While marketed as a Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl movie, the series logo has the katakana for Platinum added to the bottom. * The Japanese release of this movie was also added to the for greatest advance sales for an animated film after pre-sale ticket counts totaled 2,384,198 in Japan. * The English promotional image prior to the US DVD release has an error; Giratina's face is missing a line from its eye to its nose. * The staff went to three locations in Norway to form a basis for the movie's setting - (the second largest in the world), (the largest glacier in Europe), and (the second largest city in Norway). The scene with the Glacier threatening to destroy the town was based on a little town of , where it's threatened by a collapsing mountainside. * Despite it having existed in the since Generation I, this is the first time any Pokémon has used in the anime. * Some of the sounds used for Giratina are recycled roars from the Japanese movie monster, . * Newton Graceland describes the Reverse World as a "distorted world", referring to how it is based on the Distortion World from Pokémon Platinum. * The Japanese title card refers to the movie as (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　ダイヤモンド＆パール・プラチナ　ギラティナと の 　シェイミ Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Platinum the Movie - Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin). Errors * When Ash and Dawn are pulled into the Reverse World for the first time, Piplup's arms are the same color as its head and "cape". * When Piplup attempts to use on Giratina, Shaymin's flowers are a dark purple (the color they become when Shaymin absorbs pollution). * When Shaymin is about to approach Meowth, a few frames show its front paw has three toes instead of two. * During a scene in the Reverse World when Shaymin is in its Sky Forme, it uses its Land Forme's voice. * When the last leaves the train to escape out the window, it uses the voice of a . * When Giratina uses in one scene, Pikachu jumps off the edge of a cliff to dodge, though he is back on the ledge in the next scene.